1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse block, more particularly to a fuse block cover provided with fuse detaching means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto used fuses are generally enclosed in respective glass tubes each having at its ends conductors fitted thereon and terminals of a fuse block are arranged above a surface of a base of the fuse block, so that any one of the fuses is manually removed from the fuse block with ease without using any jig or special tool. Recently, the fuses used for automobiles, railroads, machines and the like have been greatly increased and therefore as the result of the investigation on size and robustness of fuses, smaller and more durable plug-in type fuses have been developed and widely used. The plug-in type fuses are available under the trade name "AUTO-FUSE". Such plug-in type fuses are so firmly held in a fuse block, that manual removal of them from the fuse block is rather difficult and requires a particular tool adapted to be attached to an inner side of a fuse block cover.
With this arrangement of the fuse block accommodating the plug-in type fuses, the tool should be housed inside of the fuse block and an operator must take care of the tool so as not to lose it.